


Burning Up (Oh Baby, Things Won’t Ever Change)

by mochi



Category: Neon Trees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi/pseuds/mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branden isn't gay. There aren't other guys for him. He is just… Tyler-sexual. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up (Oh Baby, Things Won’t Ever Change)

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler/Branden. Neon Trees RPS. NC-17.  
> Fake.

“Burning Up (Oh Baby, Things Won’t Ever Change)”

O1.

“You’re still mad at me, right?”

Branden looks up from the book he is reading. He doesn’t even hear Tyler slip into his room and doesn’t really recall giving him a keycard, either. “You already know the answer,” he replies, looking down at the book again. “I told you that it would be an important show because my family would be there, but you didn’t listen. You paraded in front of them and they didn’t appreciate it, man.”

Tyler shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I’m sorry,” he says, stepping closer to Branden’s bed. “I didn’t mean to o overboard. You can’t say that you’re _really permanently_ mad at me.”

Branden finally looks up at Tyler. Those damn puppy dog eyes are getting to him. “Well, yeah, you’re right.” He shoots Tyler a brief grin.

Tyler takes that as his cue and plops himself on Branden's lap, his skinny arms instantly wrapping around the other man's waist. "Let me make it up to you," he insists, rocking slightly.

"This is so wrong," Branden groans but his eyes say otherwise. It is like some ridiculous cliché romance novel. Branden *isn't* gay, but then again, Tyler is enough for the both of them. With things rocky with Emilie, Tyler started to become his stability on the road. One thing led to another and Tyler kissed him. No, Branden isn't gay. There aren't other guys for him. He is just… Tyler-sexual.

"Pfft." Tyler presses his lips to Branden's neck, sly hands working their way up his shirt. He is thankful the bassist had his jacket off already. Less to do. "Mhm, you drive me wild," Tyler whispers against Branden's skin.

Branden cups Tyler’s ass, his voice now a delightful low purr. “Don’t lie, Tyler.”

Tyler’s jeans seem to be painted on his body and Branden can’t stop himself. He grabs Tyler’s chin and pulls him into a hungry kiss. Every time Branden touches him, it felt like a jolt of electricity shooting down his spine. Tyler tastes like a sweeter Diet Coke and Branden loves it.

“I may be famous, doll, but I ain’t a liar,” Tyler drawls, rubbing his smooth cheek against Branden’s bearded one. His nimble fingers tug on the button of Branden’s shirt. “Too much clothes. We got enough time.” He bats his eyelashes just in case.

Branden can’t refuse him. He kisses Tyler again and takes off his shirt. He is way past being insecure of his body. Tyler worships every inch of it, in more than one way. They are pretty quiet about their relationship and really only got time together when they had hotels. He practically tears off Tyler’s in haste, appreciating his lover’s lean body. Branden impishly tugs lightly at the dark hair covering Tyler’s chest. “Kinky,” he teases, rolling them over, with Tyler landing on his chest.

Tyler grinned. “You know me so well,” he says, flexing his hips. He shimmies down Branden’s body, planting kisses down his chest and stomach on his way. He quickly unfastens Branden’s pants and works them down to his knees. Tyler lets out a low moan and mouths over Branden’s boxer-clad erection. He can’t wait to get a real taste and tugs the boxers down. “Fuck,” he breathes, taking in the sight. Branden’s cock is already half hard and ready for his mouth. He wraps his hand around the base and moans again. “You want me.” It isn’t a question.

Tyler strokes Branden to full hardness and wastes no time. He plants a kiss to the head before taking him in. He loves Branden’s taste. Nothing can compare. He looks up at Branden’s face as he relaxed his throat, letting Branden’s cock slide in all the way. He knows what Branden loves and loves to do it. He pulls his mouth off with a wet pop. “Ask nicely.”

Branden groans. “ _Please_ will you please put my dick in your mouth?” He gives Tyler’s shoulders a squeeze.

Tyler snorts and licks his lips. “Since you’re too kind to me.” He flashes Branden a grin and goes back down on his cock, rubbing his lips against the head of Branden’s dick. “Mhmm.” He knows he is driving Branden mad, but it is worth it. He slowly opens his mouth and sucks, teasing the slit with his tongue. He cups Branden’s balls with his other hand, gently rolling them around. Tyler bobs his head, wanting to taste every fucking inch of Branden’s hot flesh.

Branden loves moments when Tyler ravishes him.

“I think,” Tyler drawls out after popping his mouth off again, “that you need to fuck me.” His lips are wet and red from being stretched open around Branden’s cock.

Branden’s body seems to go on autopilot once those words leave Tyler’s lips. He doesn’t need to consider it. There is always a thrill knowing that Tyler wants him when he can have anyone he shakes his hips at. But Tyler doesn’t care for the other people in the world. Branden knows that. He can tell by the looks Tyler shoots him on stage or how Tyler’s fingers play with his hair when they are curled up in bed.

“I think I can handle that,” Branden says, planting a kiss on Tyler’s lips. He is hit with the faint taste of himself and knew that years ago, the taste would’ve shamed him back three generations. But things are different and it is _Tyler_.

02.

Tyler is spread out on the bed like a well-used blanket, naked as the day he was born. His hair fans across the side of his head, giving him a sort of Hitler look that makes Branden smile in some twisted way.

“You’re impossible,” Branden says affectionately, leaning around Tyler’s slender frame to grab the lube from his bag on the floor. He is nervous, but he’s always nervous when Tyler’s in the room and _naked_ on his bed.

“You love it,” Tyler shoots back, eyeing Branden lazily. His hand is around his cock, squeezing and slowly stroking it. Tyler oozes sexuality and never understands the concept of insecurity. His breathing hitches as he thumbs over his cock, gathering up precome and sucking it off his fingers like it was candy.

Branden finds himself speechless for a second as he watches Tyler’s quick tongue bathe his sticky finger. Even though Tyler doesn’t say anything, Branden knows he’s eager and impatient. Wordlessly, he settles between Tyler’s spread legs and smiles and Tyler soaks up the attention that Branden loves to give him.

“I love you.” The words come out before Branden can think, but he doesn’t regret them. He doesn’t panic and worry that he said the wrong thing. Tyler’s heard the words before, from past lovers, from fans, from groupies. But this is different and Branden knows that.

Tyler can only flash a seductive grin. “I know,” he says, wiggling on the bed. “So love me some more and put your fingers in my ass.”

Branden laughs. It’s such a _Tyler_ response and he can’t find it in himself to think too much about it. “Aye, aye,” Branden chirps, squeezing out the lube. It was almost gone and he made a mental note to go pick up some more. The lube is cold and slick on his fingers and he quickly warms it up as he watches Tyler’s chest rise and fall with his eager breathing. He kisses Tyler’s drawn up knee and rubs a slick finger against Tyler’s asshole, feeling him tighten and quiver in excitement. Music was Tyler’s passion, but Branden knew that the other man had the same enthusiasm in bed.

“Fuck,” Tyler breathes when he feels one of Branden’s thick fingers breech him. It’s never a feeling that Tyler grows used to, but he loves how _full_ Branden leaves him, even if it’s just one finger. And two fingers. And finally three. Tyler feels hungry for more. He loves the burn of Branden’s fingers in his ass. “Need you now.”

Branden hums softly and curls his fingers, finding Tyler’s prostate with ease. He gently massages it and watches the other man’s body twist in pleasure on top of the sheets. Tyler’s whole body is taunt like a bow. Branden’s fingers feel cold when he finally gives into Tyler’s moans and pulls them out. His cock is still hard and red where Tyler had sucked earlier, leaking precome miserably forgotten. He smoothes his hand across Tyler’s hip and squeezes out more lube, not caring to warm it up for himself. In fact, Branden likes the cool feeling on his hot flesh. He slicks himself up and pushes Tyler’s knees to his chest.

The sight is beautiful and something that Branden can never get sick of. He loves it when Tyler is all spread out for him, whimpering and panting for release. Branden pushes two fingers back into Tyler’s hole, making sure he’s as stretched out as Branden wants. He quickly replaces his fingers with his dick, slowly pressing inside until his body is flush to Tyler’s, covering him completely. It’s pure heaven. Tyler is hot and tight and something Branden can never get used to. Squeezes around him so tightly that he thinks he’s going to burst.

Branden’s big hands are curling around Tyler’s hips, lifting him up for better access. He doesn’t say anything, but little noises of pleasure are slipping out his lips and falling straight into Tyler’s ears. He’s fucking Tyler so hard that the headboard on the bed is actually slapping against the wall. In the back of his mind, he knows Chris will be avoiding eye contact for the next three days, but can’t bring himself to care. Tyler is too tight and needy, his body melting against Branden’s and giving him complete control.

Tyler is a hot mess, his head tossing back in pure pleasure as Branden’s cock grinds against his prostate. He’s whimpering and moaning. His fingers are clutching Branden’s broad shoulders tight enough to leave little crescent marks biting into his skin. He’s meeting Branden’s every thrust, fucking himself on Branden’s cock as much as Branden was fucking him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tyler is moaning. His body jolts when one of Branden’s calloused hands wraps around his dick, giving it a tentative stroke. “God, baby, please.” Tyler sounds absolutely shameless as he begs for his release. “I need you.”

Branden’s thumb works its way across the head of Tyler’s cock, tracing the slit and smearing precome. His hands can’t get enough of Tyler. Every syllable that rolls off of Tyler’s tongue has Branden groaning with want. He knows every inch of Tyler’s skin and knows which buttons to push to make Tyler sing a few pleasurable notes. He’s earned it.

“Branden,” Tyler gasps softly, working his hips against Branden’s. He’s so close that he can already feel his orgasm creeping up. Branden’s hand on his dick is enough to get Tyler off alone. He closes his eyes tightly and arches his back as his body stiffens with his orgasm. “Love you,” he coos, breaking off into a soft noise of content. He doesn’t mind that Branden already knows. He wants to declare it to any fangirl who questions him.

It’s too much for Branden. He has never experienced more passionate sex before Tyler. With Tyler’s body clenching and shuddering with his climax, Branden’s dick feels cocooned into Tyler’s body. He lets his hand drop from Tyler’s dick and licks off the come pooling onto his skin. His hands fall back to Tyler’s hips, hoisting him up as he picks up the pace. He dives into Tyler without mercy, knowing that the other man had a kinky streak. Branden feels like he could possess Tyler, taking him by the force of his sex appeal. His lips find Tyler’s and he comes with a moan that echoes into Tyler’s sweet mouth.

“Love you, too, babe,” Branden whispers into Tyler’s ear, his voice calm and warm. He never questions his feelings towards Tyler. He slowly pulls out of Tyler after a second of catching his breath, hearing Tyler’s noise of protest. He draws Tyler to his chest, spooning him from behind.

“Told ya that you can’t stay mad at me,” Tyler mumbled sleepily. He tugged Branden’s arm closer to his chest.

Branden only chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of Tyler’s head, his beard tickling him. Yeah, Tyler had a magical knack for getting his way, but Branden could find nothing to protest when he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

End.


End file.
